Unrequited Passion
by Tremax
Summary: "Scarecrow" Joe is falling for his best friend Benny. Love is tested when family and friends deny them of their passion. Will everything work out? Or will their love be destroyed? HF1.


A "Charmed Killers" Production.

_A boy wakes up and shakes his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as he gets out of bed. The sun hits his eyes briefly, and then he smiles and looks away._

An Under The Dome OneShot.

_He walks over to his dresser, pulls out a shirt and throws it on. Then he pulls out a pair of jeans, and he puts those on over his blue boxer briefs._

Brought To You By The Author of OPEN.

_He walks in the bathroom and takes care of himself. (Pees, brushes his teeth, and then puts on deoterant) No need for combing though since his hair is naturally straight._

**Unrequited Passion.**

A bell rings. It's four hours later.

The boy from earlier that morning, Joe McClatchey, was sitting in his favorite class. Advanced Chemistry. Time was going by slow, just how he liked it, and sitting at his table was Norrie and his best friend, Benny.

Joe was staring at Benny with his usual stare, and everytime Benny looked up and gave him that whole-hearted smile, he was obliged to smile back and keep staring.

He loved when Benny worked, and loved even more when Benny did his work for him.

Not that it mattered since Joe always had to go over the work afterward since he had to put his genius input into the work, but he thought it was really cute when he tried.

He had told Benny this once when they were alone, and Benny had just blushed and then cuddled agaist him some more.

They had been partners for four months now, but they had never made love. 'Maybe another day' Benny would say, or 'I'm just not in the mood baby...' but Joe didn't push it. It wasn't his style, but he did love the hell out of Benny.

They had fell for each other at the county fair back in last October. Everytime Joe remembered it, his heart almost stopped.

_He had walked there with Norrie and Benny, and they had eaten dinner and had a whole bunch of fun together. _

_The three of them got on rides, ate fair food, and even gathered around for the yearly bonfire._

_But eventually, Norrie got tired and they had to walk her home._

_After they walked her home, the two of them had walked over to Joe's house and chilled out._

_"Did you ever notice how pretty Norrie was?"_

_Joe laughed as Benny said that, and then sat down on the bed next to him. He looked at Benny with his inquisitive eyes and said,_

_"Why do you say that now?..."_

_Benny shrugged,_

_"I just realized that she was pretty good looking today."_

_Joe nodded and smiled, _

_"I think she kinda looks like a guy."_

_Benny laughed and then smiled,_

_"What's wrong with guys?"_

_That made Joe laugh louder, and he scooted a bit closer to Benny,_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Benny smiled._

_"You know, I actually noticed two things today, One, how cute Norrie is..."_

_Joe licked his lips as Benny said,_

_"and Two, how hot you are."_

_Joe kissed Benny with a deep kiss then and he pressed softly so then Benny fell back on the bed._

Joe loved that moment in his life, and he loved reliving that moment every time he looked at Benny's beautiful self.

That day, they were planning to slip away from Norrie after school and celebrate their four-month anniversary, all alone in Benny's bedroom since his parents weren't going to be home until late that night.

And after what seemed like the longest day of school ever, (well since the anniversary last month) the boys were finally walking into Benny's bedroom.

Turned out, they didn't have to slip away from Norrie after all, because she had to go with her mother to pick out a new paint for the living room, something that Norrie absolutely did not want to do but of course had to.

So the two of them walked into Benny's empty house and went to the kitchen, Benny threw his arms around Joe's neck and brought him into a wet kiss that Joe almost melted from.

Then Benny leaned back against the wall and Joe did what he usually did, tugged at Benny's belt until he gets slapped away.

But today, Benny didn't slap him away, and Joe was able to get the belt off of him and pull Benny's legs around his own hips. Benny moaned as Joe kissed down his neck and moaned even louder when Joe pressed his hardening member against Benny's ass.

Benny began grinding Joe's dick harder and harder as there kisses continued, and those were getting deeper and wetter as Joe pushed his tongue into Benny's mouth.

Joe carried Benny to the couch and threw him down, then before getting on top of him he pulled his own shirt off, revealing his abs and beautiful chest, that was a little pale, but Benny didn't mind.

Joe laid on top of Benny and continued kissing all over his heavenly neck. Benny moaned out and bucked his hips onto Joe's, and Joe positioned himself in-between those spread legs.

Benny started unbuttoning his shirt and Joe waited, brushing the hair away from his eyes to get a better look at Benny's body. It was a bit tanner than his own because Benny usually skateboarded shirtless (mostly to mess with Joe since Norrie wasn't around so he couldn't say anything) and was able to get a lot more sun because Joe didn't like skateboarding with his shirt off even though his abs were more well defined than Benny's.

Benny continued thrusting his hips against Joe's already hard dick, and Joe continued to moan as he sucked on Benny's left nipple and pinched his right with his hand.

Benny moaned loud, louder, loudest, as Joe bit down softly on that nipple.

"Fuck Joe! Oh God that feels so good!"

Joe stopped messing with the nipple and kissed Benny on the lips, Benny had his eyes half-open, half-closed, and smiled as Joe stared down at him.

"I love you Joseph McClatchey..."

Joe smiled and kissed Benny again, not replying to the love thing. (He never did)

He thrusted his hard dick against Benny's and Benny screamed out, forgetting all about the spoken love, and falling back to the rising lust.

Joe thrust harder, harder, and Benny screamed louder and louder as he reached out towards the oh-too-far-away climax.

He had never came with Joe before, but he had reason to believe that today all of that would change.

Joe picked Benny up again and carried him to the master bedroom. Benny's parents bedroom.

"Joe! No!"

Joe smiled and threw Benny on the bed and jumped on with him, and started kissing him all over as they both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

Benny kissed him back though, the complaining running out as he fell back into the need for Joe.

Joe thrust against Benny again and decided to pick him up and carry him to Benny's bathroom, and pushed him up on the counter. (Joe just wanted to see how it felt to run to almost every place in Benny's house and touch him and kiss him)

They made out some more and Joe pulled his pants off and threw them in Benny's bathtub as Benny took time to kiss all over Joe's chest.

Joe carried Benny finally to Benny's bedroom and threw him in the bed, then Joe got on top of Benny and took his pants off. They were both in their underwear making out in Benny's bed, tasting each other, their tented boxers rubbing against each other.

Benny moaned as he slipped out of his underwear, and Joe smiled (finally!) as he slipped out of his own. Benny immediately started jacking off his huge piece and Joe watched in awe as he did so.

Benny smiled and then did something Joe didn't see coming, he wrapped his fingers around Joe's thrid arm and tugged on it quickly just as he did for himself.

Joe screamed in pleasure as did Benny, and he made out with Benny while he jacked for both of them. Joe couldn't hold it.

Joe burst all over Benny's balls and ass at the same moment that Benny burst all over Joe's abs and chest.

Joe collapsed on Benny and kissed him deeply.

They fell asleep laying just like that, holding each other tight.

"Benny? Joe?"

It was seven in the evening, and Norrie had walked over because neither of the boys were answering their phones since both phones were lying in pants that had already been discarded.

Norrie rang the knocked a few more times, and then walked over to Benny's bedroom window. The blinds were shut, and Norrie walked back to the door and rang the doorbell again.

"Joe! Someone's at the door, get up!"

"Just let them go away, it's probably just a Jehovah's witness guy or some shit."

"OR! Maybe it's Norrie!"

"Oh, your girlfriend?"

"Joe, don't say that."

"Whatever. Go get the fucking door, just don't let her come in the bedroom."

Benny got up and started running towards the door,

"Pick up our shirts in the living room!"

Joe called out, and Benny grabbed his shirt and put it on (he was now fully dressed since he was putting on his other clothes while trying to wake Joe up) then he ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey, sorry, I was taking a...uh...shit."

He didn't mean to say shit, he just didn't know what TO say.

"Nice. Have you seen Joe, he hasn't been picking up his cell phone?"

Norrie looked at her cell phone again as Benny quickly said,

"Nope. Haven't seen him."

_Why the FUCK did you lie?_

Norrie looked at him questioningly and then said,

"Are you going to let me in?..."

Benny stuttered,

"Uh, B-B, I, Joe, And, He-He, I-I..."

Norrie looked at him strangely and he gave in,

"Sure, come in."

Benny opened the door wider and Norrie stepped inside.

"You want something to drink?"

Benny shut the door and Norrie said,

"Sure..."

Benny walked into the kitchen and started getting a cup out, Norrie walked over to the hallway and realized Benny's bedroom door was shut (when it usually never is). She started walking over, and decided to call Joe again.

She waited as the phone rang, and even danced a bit when Joe's favorite song started play...

Wait a minute.

Norrie walked into Benny's bathroom and walked towards the music, which looked like it was coming from the bathtub.

She looked down into the bathtub, and saw a pair of pants. She would have recognized those obnoxious colored skinny jeans anywhere.

Joe loved his red skinny jeans (even though it was just a phase and he ended up throwing out all his strange colored pants that summer), and Norrie knew these were the ones that he had been wearing today in class, well, today in general.

She grabbed the pants and walked over to the kitchen.

"Benny, why were Joe's pants in your bathtub?..."

Benny flushed and looked over at the sink behind him as Norrie walked closer.

"Is Joe here Benny? Is there something you aren't telling..."

"Get out."

Benny turned around at a fast speed and faced Norrie, who was in shock from what he had just said to her for what seemed like no apparent reason.

"Wh-what?"

Benny looked away again, his face getting redder and redder.

Luckily he was saved,

"Hey Norrie. Sorry I didn't come out right away."

Norrie turned around to face Joe who was now in red basketball shorts. Then she turned and faced Benny again,

"I thought you said he wasn't here."

Joe walked forward and said,

"We were playing basketball and I took a shower cause I got my feet in some weird shit. I just didn't put my pants back on afterward. I told Benny not to tell you I was here because I was taking a nap."

Benny smiled and pretended to wipe the sweat off his head. Norrie nodded and then turned to Benny again,

"You could have told me..."

Benny nodded,

"Joe told me not to, sorry."

Norrie shook her head and then said,

"I'm confused. I'm just gonna leave, see you guys tomorrow."

Joe tried to stop her but she just shook him off and said,

"I said I'll see you tomorrow."

Norrie walked out and Benny walked over to Joe and leaned on him. Joe was taller by at least a foot, and he wrapped his arms around Benny's waist and kissed his forehead as the front door shut.

"Why'd you lie? I just said not to tell her I was in the bedroom."

"Sorry..."

Joe kissed Benny on his forehead and then said,

"Don't be sorry baby, I'm not mad."

Benny hugged him tighter and then looked up at Joe and kissed him on the lips.

Joe leaned up against the counter and kissed Benny deep, and then he stuck his tongue in Benny's mouth and explored that amazing mouth, while running his hands down the back of Benny's pants, rubbing both hands all over the beautiful ass and not seeing the blonde standing less than ten feet away staring as Joe got up on the counter and pulled Benny on his lap. He thrust his hips against him and Benny began moaning as he felt that boner through Joe's pants. Joe began kissing down Benny's neck and Benny smiled and let him. It was while Joe was kissing down Benny's body that he looked over and saw...

"Norrie!"

Benny jumped off of Joe and looked over at Norrie, and Joe pulled his sagging shorts back up around his hips and stood up.

"I fucking KNEW you two were hiding something! But... this? What the fuck?"

"Norrie wait, I can explain."

"No Scarecrow, you just shut the hell up you damn liar."

Joe took a step back and Norrie aimed her targeting parameters at Benny.

"And you, you should have fucking told me! I thought you loved me!"

Joe looked at Benny with squinted eyes and Benny looked away, the flush once again going over his face.

"Oh Joe, he must not have told you. Last week, when you were out sick, Benny and I went to the park and he admitted he loved me. AND he kissed me."

Joe looked at Benny again, his eyes already starting to look swollen.

"Benny...?"

Benny didn't make eye contact with Joe, instead he looked up at Norrie and said,

"Leave."

Norrie scoffed and said,

"If you kick me out now Benny Drake, I will not be back. Ever."

Then Benny did something that almost made Joe's heart pop, he looked over at Joe and then weakly raised his hand and pointed in the rough direction of the front door.

"Joe... I'm sorry... I need to talk to Norrie."

Joe let a tear fall then, and then he nodded, grabbed his pants off the counter, and left.

Joe and Benny didn't talk again for six weeks.

Throughout the weeks that flew by and brought the kids into the month of May, everytime Joe and Benny saw each other, Norrie was always there to pull Benny away.

But one day, Norrie had to stay home. And Joe pounced on the oppurtunity.

Well, not really pounced, but he saw Benny walking in the hallway and decided to follow him and luckily he went to a bathroom.

He followed Benny into the bathroom and then into the stall, Benny had a second to cry something out but he immediately calmed down when he saw it was Joe and the passionate kissing began.

Benny slammed his back up against the wall as Joe kissed him all over, feeling that familiar mouth, that cool neck, and that smooth chest with his lips and tongue.

Benny moaned as Joe went down, and pulled Joe's hair when Joe started sucking on Benny's hard nipples. Joe bit down and Benny screamed in passionate delight and then he folded into Joe and started bawling, not crying, this could not have been mistaken for crying, Benny was bawling.

Joe held Benny tight as he cried on Joe's chest, not wanting to talk, just wanting that moment alone to last forever.

"I'm so so so sorry."

Joe couldn't tell if Benny stuttered or if he was saying "so" before sorry.

"It's fine baby."

He pulled Benny back to look in his eyes,

"Are we okay now? Can we go back to being the way we were?"

Benny nodded and smiled,

"Come over today. My parents are working late, since it's Wednesday."

Joe nodded and kissed Benny again, and they stayed like that for ten minutes, tasting each others tongues and not letting up for air even once.

So Joe did end up going over to Benny's, and after being let in they went straight to the bedroom.

Joe and Benny kissed passionately and felt each other's bodies, stripping naked already, not caring about waiting, just wanting each other so much at that moment.

They didn't get very far, both of them were naked, and Joe was actually just about to put his dick in Benny's ass when Benny's mom screamed from the living room,

"Benny, I'm home early!"

"FUCK!"

Benny whisper-screamed, and Joe threw himself off the side of the bed and crawled under it as Benny jumped up and put his underwear back on.

Then Benny pushed Joe's clothes under the bed and jumped on the bed to get back under the covers.

"Ow! Asshole."

Joe said as Benny landed, and just after Benny got himself under the blanket, Alva Drake walked in the room.

"Hey, you awake?"

Benny didn't reply, he just laid there with his eyes closed.

Alva smiled and shut the door and Benny threw himself out of bed and locked the door.

Joe crawled from under the bed and Benny ran over and silently kissed him, Joe laid him back in the bed (Joe stlll naked) and took off Benny's only protection, his tight red boxer briefs.

Joe put his condom-less stiff into Benny and Benny moaned as the non-lubed member started clawing at his tight, unspoiled entrance.

Benny lost his virginity along with Joe at that moment, and both of them loved that moment, which was a good thing because it would be their second-to-last sexual experience in that bed together.

Benny told Norrie the next day that if she couldn't deal with his relationship with Joe then their friendship would be over.

Norrie was tired of ignoring Joe herself, and decided that Benny was right, after six weeks of failing chemistry with Benny, it probably was time to go back to Joe. Hell, she should be on her knees begging for Joe to take her back. (Not that Norrie would ever do that)

Everything worked out, and Joe and Benny had a real summer of love. They had sex under Peace Bridge, in Joe's house (several times), and even once in the bathroom during the "Summer Extravaganza Festival of Chester's Mill".

They had a lot of fun together, and it wasn't until Mid-July that all of that fun came to a screeching halt.

Benny's parents were supposed to be out all day with Benny's older brother who had been visiting from some college in Boston, so Joe and Benny were able to hold in all the lust until the car pulled out of the driveway.

Benny threw himself on Joe's lap and pushed him back against the bed post and did what he usually did, he roughly grinded on top of Joe's lap and moaned as Joe took off his shirt.

Then Benny did the same, and the bed continued rocking and rocking and rocking.

Joe pulled off Benny's shorts, and hell yes, so did Joe. And they kissed and kissed, reaching, touching, panting, moaning, not hearing the car pull up, just seeing each other, and feeling the feeling, the door hanging open as the front door opened, as Benny's father and brother walked in to find Mr. Drake's cell phone. Benny moaning and oozing, and oh god, reaching out for climax, no more than climax, BOOKEND, wanting, needing that. Benny's dad, "What the hell is that noise?" Benny's brother shrugging as they made their way over to that open door that Benny was screaming out of, his underwear pushed to the side to reveal his ass, and Joe inside of him, fucking him and as well, jacking him off, the bed rocking and rocking and rocking. Benny's father opening the door, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Benny picking himself off Joe's dick just as he cums, the semen flying, all over the bed as Joe turns, one final squirt, right in Benny's father's gaping mouth. Benny standing trying to explain himself, Benny's brother running back out to the car, to tell his mom, no, he just doesn't want to be there for what's about to happen. Benny's father grabbing Joe and dragging his near-naked body into the living room, then running over to the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife, screaming, "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" He swings the knife as Joe stands, it cuts his arm, Joe screams as Alva runs in and sees the man she calls her husband and Joe in his underwear, Benny screaming from somewhere far away, even though he was right next to her. "NO!" She screams, running towards her husband as he makes another cut, and Joe reaches for his stomach, in pain, the cut not deep but enough, enough to bleed, to hurt bad, to be hospitalized, so deep deep deep. It was deep, Joe noticed falling back on the couch, bleeding as Mr. Drake punched him in the head a crazy fourteen times before he ran towards Benny, "No son of mine! No son of mine!" The room spinning, Joe not quite all there as Benny's dad swung the knife at his son and Benny's brother tackled his dad, taking the knife as Alva called 911. "GET OFF ME!" Mr. Drake called, Benny crying, locking himself in the bathroom, police sirens. Peter Randolph questioning Alva, Duke Perkins putting cuffs on Mr. Drake, Rusty Everett helping Joe up on the stretcher, whispering but speaking coherently, "Stay with me Joey, everything's gonna be alright" And then...

Darkness.

Joe woke up in the middle of the night.

A headache, blurred vision, one light on in the room, and a man.

"Hello Joe."

Joe tried to rub his eyes, to get a better look at the dark man, the dark man standing at the end of his bed. But his vision wouldn't clear.

"Dark times are coming my friend."

Joe didn't hear himself talk, but he thought to himself,

_How long have I been asleep?_

"A little over a month."

Maybe Joe did talk aloud, he looked at the man.

_Who are you?_

"I am the man of the night. I am the haunter of dreams. The killer of hopes and promise."

_You... you're scaring me..._

"Good Joe, take heed of my warning. October is the month that everything changes, October, remember that in your dreams. I am off to set It's box down in the hills, remember I told you where It's box is, you'll need to remember."

Joe rubbed his eyes again.

_What? Box... It... Who's It? What is the box, where? Why?_

"In the hills Joe, now go back to sleep."

Then everything faded, and the world was once again darkness.

Joe opened his eyes on September 6th.

"Joseph! Joseph!"

Joe's mom ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, his father did the same, both of them crying so hard, so happy that their son was finally awake, finally out of the darkness.

Joe smiled and held onto his parents, and he swears, he couldn't remember anything.

He looked at his parents as they spoke, not really hearing them, trying to remember everything. He remembered Norrie, his best friend in the whole world and... who was the other one? Ken? Ben? Benny. Benny? God, he couldn't remember. He thought of some chemistry topics, yeah he remembered all that, he thought of some math, he remembered that, but he couldn't remember Ben. Whoops, Benny. Was it Benny? Was that the name he was looking for? Fourteen knocks to the head seemed to have jumbled that up just a bit. Just a little bit. (Actually a whole lot)

_Don't worry Joe, you know everything you need to..._

Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

_THE BOX! REMEMBER THE BOX!_

What box? He asked his brain. What box?

Joe screamed, he couldn't remember. It was all darkness in his mind, he couldn't remember the box, the sex, the relationship, the stabbing, anything! He didn't remember anything!

His mom held him as he had the outburst, and his father ran to get the doctor, "Doctor! Doctor!" He screamed running down the hall, and then Joe pushed his mother away and stood, and ran, he ran out of the hospital, in the hospitalized clothes, he had no idea where he was running, but he ran.

He came up to a familiar looking house and ran to the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

He thought as he knocked, his scrambled mind slowly but surely unscrambling itself.

A boy opened the door, this must be Benny, this boy who started crying. Why is he crying, why is water falling, why is this all making no sense.

Joe tried to talk,

"Remember... I... can't... see..."

Benny looked at him, and started crying harder,

"I...Ben...Ken?...No...I...Forgot..."

Benny fell to the ground, and Joe took a step back, confusion all over his features.

"Joey... what happened to you?"

Then it clicked, at least the speech clicked, as his mind cleared that section.

"Wait. Wait. I've got this, Benny."

He looked around, and then down at the ground,

"Why are you on the ground dude, why are you crying?"

Benny looked up, and then practically tackled Joe in a hug.

"Oh God, baby I'm so glad you're okay!"

Joe pushed Benny off,

"Dude, what the fuck? Chill."

Benny looked shocked, and then confused, but then he started crying again as the horrific truth was suddenly realized.

"You don't remember!"

Joe scratched his head,

"Was it important?"

Benny laughed hysterically and stood up, shaking his head.

"No, no, it wasn't. Maybe you forgetting is for the best. Let's get you home so you can get out of those medical clothes."

So they went on like that, the Drake and McClatchey family having a conference saying that to keep Joe's mind stable, they would keep the relationship from Joe, and after enough rumors went around it was eventually forgotten.

Mr. Drake was going to be in jail for a long time, but Mrs. Drake decided to divorce him and get a restraining order for Benny against him.

Life was getting slowly better, and the darkness was finally gone, so it seemed.

Joe felt like he had been seeing this purple-eyed crow lately, but maybe that was just a coincidence, maybe that meant nothing, the crow went away on the last day of September.

The people in town started fading as summer came to an end, and when October finally arrived Joe, Norrie, and Benny greeted it with an accident.

They were skateboarding and Benny cut his leg, Joe for the first time felt something weird for Benny, but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what he was feeling.

So he ignored it and moved on, and after that. Joe never felt anything romantic for the boy who he once loved, but Benny felt the romance until the day he died, (which was about twenty-five days away) but Joe would never know that.

On the night before the dome came down, Joe had a dream.

_A boy was laying next to him, Joe lifted the blanket and looked at the boy's stunning body. He was naked, and his dick was hard, which made Joe smile. Benny smiled back at him, rubbing that boner now, Benny was the boy, Joe moved Benny's hand and jacked him off, then Benny reached for Joe's dick and jacked him off too. Joe realized he was naked too._

_The boy got on top of him, and Joe felt his dick slide into the boy's tight waiting hole. The boy bucked his hips on Joe and Joe moaned and fucked Benny, faster faster, fucking him with such a passion that the two were sweating heavily._

_Joe fucked faster, then turned the boy on all fours, Benny bounced on that dick and Joe moaned and let him as he jacked Benny off. Benny moaned, moaned again, oh fuck, he might have said, keep going Joe, he could have said._

_Joe fucked harder and Benny cried out, his popped cherry leaking a fresh blood on Joe's dick as Joe pounded him harder, fuck yeah, Benny wasn't moaning anymore, he was coughing._

_Why was he coughing?_

_Benny came._

_But what is that liquid?_

_It was cum, but it was pink._

_Blood!_

_Blood! Joe might have screamed._

_Blood! He might have said as he came the exact same liquid._

_Blood! He might have yelled as the ass he was pounding oozed that color._

_Fuck me harder Joey!_

_Joe looked down at the boy._

_He almost died as he saw the boy._

_Who the fuck was that?_

_It wasn't Benny, the boy who was between Joe's hips, God, what was his name?_

_Benny._

_Are you Benny?_

_Are we dying?  
_

_**I am the man of the night. I am the haunter of dreams. The killer of hopes and promise.**_

_And then, a scream._

Joe woke up and looked around his bedroom. He was so scared. What had just happened? Who were those people?

Joe checked his underwear, it was wet with cum, but luckily this cum was a clean white.

He leaned back. He had never been this shaken, not for an extremely long time.

He checked his cell phone. Time for school. He checked his head where the doctors said he had fallen, it felt way better. Not that he could remember his fall at all.

He got up and got dressed.

Maybe if he knew it was Dome Day, he would have been a little less nonchalant, and he might have tried to get the fuck out of town a little faster.

But he didn't know... in fact, nobody did.

Joe McClatchey hopped in the shower to get clean for Dome Day just as his father left the house, Joe wouldn't see his father again for a month, but how was he to know that?

As the day went on, and the sun came up, Joe got ready for school.

**The rest, was history.**

* * *

_Hey guys._

_I hope you enjoyed,_

_Reviews would be nice._

_Love ya. 3  
_


End file.
